Sleepwalker
Sleepwalker is a guardian of the Mindscape, a dimension that borders on the minds of all intelligent life. Now trapped in the mind of Rick Sheridan. When Rick sleeps, Sleepwalker escapes. Histroy The sleepwalkers were dream police. In that capacity, they apprehended any beings that invaded the sleeping minds of humans. Sleepwalker was tricked by his long time foe known as Cob Web (who like Sleepwalker had a real name that is unpronounceable by human language) into entering the mind of one individual (a New York college student named Rick Sheridan) and became trapped.[1] After a few confrontations in Rick's dreams, Rick reacted by tearing off Sleepwalker's Imaginator (a badge like device worn by sleepwalkers used to teleport around their home plane The Mind Scape). This resulted in an odd situation further tying the two together. When Rick slept, Sleepwalker could materialize in reality or he could stay in Rick's mind and converse with him via his dreams. It was through a conversation in dreams that Sleepwalker was able to dispel Rick's initial fears that he was a malicious entity and work out agreeable terms to cohabitation. Sleepwalker possessed a colorful gallery of mostly original villains, with a new one introduced each issue during the title's beginnings. Some of them could be considered corny even by the standards of their day. Some of them include the billiard based 8-Ball, ultra nerdy Bookworm, prison escapees The Chain Gang and hypnotic songstress Lullaby.[2] Sleepwalker's first encounter with a super-villain is with 8-Ball. He spotted their unusual vehicle when he is scanning his new habitat from high in the sky. Sleepwalker arrived to question them if they are criminals, before reacting to their hostile actions. Still weak from floating in the sky, he gets taken down quickly. When asked, 8-Ball takes the time to politely explain his motives and why people commit crimes. Then he collapsed a building on Sleepwalker to finish him off. But his return to the ground restored Sleepwalker's strength and he rose from the rubble to send 8-Ball and his gang running. He held on to their vehicle, but Rick's awakening causes Sleepwalker to fade away, allowing them to escape. [3] Civil War/Initiative Sleepwalker became a registered superhuman under the Initiative. He then worked alongside Machine Man and Agent Sum as a member of Operation: Lightning Storm. Power and Abilities Sleepwalker has super strength, enhanced durability, resistance to injury and mental attacks, and flight. He also has an ability called the Warp Gaze, a vision- based power which allows him to manipulate the matter it falls upon. As a law enforcer of the Mindscape, he has sworn not to use it any living entity, because it can cause extreme pain to the organism as well as showing them their worst nightmares. He also has an amplifying effect on mental powers by being present - he was used as a mental amplifier by Professor X, Jean Grey, Psylocke and Moondragon during the Infinity War. Sleepwalker possesses an item called an Imaginator which allows him to teleport himself or someone else to anywhere he can imagine. Additionally, he has at times used a weapon called a mindrake which can be used to separates someone's mind from their body with varying degrees of completeness. A skilled wielder could completely remove the mind whereas less skilled users would leave stray thoughts behind. Category:Protagonists